Types of Zombies
IN PROGRESS There are several types of zombies, and more are constantly being discovered. Here are the current known types. If we forgot any, feel free to add on. Science Zombies Science Zombies are the corpses of human test subjects that have possibly been reanimated for experimental purposes. The Science Zombie may be a subspecies of the Fresh Dead Zombie, due to their similar characteristics. However, unlike their possible cousins, they contain chemicals and were possibly not bitten by a zombie. Science Zombies may have some sort of superpowers from the chemicals, such as a more deadly bite. They also may not decay, so certain Science Zombies appear to be a lot faster than normal, although their fastest speed is that of a child taking their first steps. Some Animal Zombies are apart of this species. How to Identify *Pale skin *Glowing colour, usually yellow or red, in the eyes or like an aura. Fresh Dead Zombies Fresh Dead Zombies are zombies that just died. They are pale, but other than that, they still have human characteristics. Some FDZ can even talk in some cases. Please note that just because a human has been bitten, it does NOT make them a Fresh Dead. Humans who were bitten still have a chance to survive. They will become a Fresh Dead Zombie as soon as they die. Fresh Dead Zombies have a bite somewhere, typically on their head or limbs, and it is bleeding heavily. FDZ do not have a foul odour, and to be considered a fresh dead zombie, it must be bitten before it died, making it a zombie ever since it died, and it must be dead for 0-24 hours. After the 24 hour period, it becomes a Somewhat Decaying Zombie. Fresh Dead Zombies typically do not know that they are zombies when they die, but they will start to get "urges" about 3 hours in. Of course, every zombie is different: some may understand that they are a zombie now, and will freak out, or try out their powers. Fresh Dead Zombies are not much of a threat as other types of zombies, although they could still kill. Their bite isn't as venomous. Note that not all zombies are of the family group of Fresh Dead Zombies, Somewhat Decaying Zombies, Decaying Zombies, and Veteran Zombies. How to Identify *Pale skin *No foul odour *Human characteristics Somewhat Decaying Zombies Somewhat Decaying zombies are zombies that are dead for 25-168 hours (7 days) and are slowly losing human characteristics. They walk a noticable amount slower, and are slowly losing the ability to run. Somewhat Decaying Zombies can only talk gibberish at this point. Somewhat Decaying Zombies are turning into a moldy colour, and are losing some flesh. They tend to be covered in blood, and Somewhat Decaying Zombies actually try to hunt now, if they haven't started already. SDZ tend to smell more like rotton milk, although there is a hint of rotton meat in there. Somewhat Decaying Zombies are gaining their venomous bite, making them more dangerous than the FDZ. Note that not all zombies are of the family group of Fresh Dead Zombies, Somewhat Decaying Zombies, Decaying Zombies, and Veteran Zombies. How to Identify *Somewhat rotten odour *Decay *Starting to hunt if they have not started already *Limping *Somewhat bad at hunting Decaying Zombies Decaying are zombies that have been dead for 169-240 hours (10 days) and have lost all human characteristics. They are a lot better at hunting, but will stumble every few steps. They have a dangerous bite, and if you got bitten by one, there is a 75% chance you will die with adequte care, and a 90% chance you will die with no care. Decaying Zombies will have a rotten everything: breath, flesh (can no longer be described as skin), smell, etc. Note that not all zombies are of the family group of Fresh Dead Zombies, Somewhat Decaying Zombies, Decaying Zombies, and Veteran Zombies. How to Identify *Extreme stumbling *Rotten everything *Extreme Decay *Better at hunting Veteran Zombies This is the final teir of a family group of zombies, which consists of the Fresh Dead Zombie, Somewhat Decaying Zombie, Decaying Zombie, and Veteran Zombie. Veteran Zombies are the most powerful zombie in their family. They have been dead for 241 hours or more. They can be described as "a dead god". Veteran Zombies have such a venomous bite, that it can be described as "venom being injected into their teeth". If you are bitten by this monster, you have to recieve extraordinary care, although there is still about a 40% chance of you ceasing to live. Without any sort of care, there is a 99.99% chance for you to die. Note that not all zombies are of the family group of Fresh Dead Zombies, Somewhat Decaying Zombies, Decaying Zombies, and Veteran Zombies. How to Identify *Extreme decay *Rotten everything *Powerful odour *Very good at hunting *Commonly crawling on floor *Extremely vicious.